


Ride

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam riding Dean, but Dean is in charge ;) (please add hair pullng) Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

Sam was gripping Dean tightly, as he rode Dean’s cock.

"That’s it baby. Fuck yourself on my cock." Dean groaned happily, as he felt Sam all around his cock. "Clench."

Sam clenched and Dean moaned as Sam rolled his hips.

"Fuck, Sammy. God, it feels so good." Dean said, hands running through Sam’s hair. He fisted Sam’s hair, and pulled back, baring Sam’s neck, and Sam cried out, fucking himself harder. "Like that Sammy? Like having your hair pulled?" Dean growled, a smile twitching on his face.

He pulled Sam’s hair again, and listened to another aroused cry escape Sam’s lips.

"Don’t stop Dean. God, don’t stop."

"Not planning on it, baby." Dean said, moving one hand down and gripping Sam’s cock, stroking slowly.

Sam keened as he rode Dean, and Dean continued to pull Sam’s hair, cock twitching at the moans and cries he would make when Dean tugged.

"Come on Sam. Come for your big brother. Come for me, Sam. Come."

Sam screamed out Dean’s name, shooting his load onto Dean, and Dean worked Sam through his orgasm, with Sam whimpering and moaning Dean’s name the entire time.

"Good boy, Sammy. Fuck…gonna have to do this more often."


End file.
